Dark for a Day
by dekoichi
Summary: Umm... yeah, I don't own Naruto, i'm just writing a story with the characters... and don't try this sstuff at home, it is fantasy only.


Okay. This is my first fanfic, and everything, and I don't own Naruto, I'm just writing a story using the characters, etc., etc.

I'm just giving warning of Yuri and Hardcore bondage in the fanfic right now so I don't get in trouble. And please note that everything in this story is FANTASY ONLY and not to try any of this stuff at home.

Sakura woke up to the sound of a loud alarm clock.

"Huh?" she said as she jerked out of bed. She looked at the clock. It read 9:00. "Oh man, I gotta get to school."

She quickly put on her small pink tee-shirt and short blue shorts. She ran out the door, grabbing a banana for breakfast, but putting it in her pocket, waiting to eat it.

When she got to school, she took out the banana and sat down.

"Hey Sakura!" came the high pitched voice of Ino. She sat next to Sakura, and put her arm around her.

Sakura put the banana away, not wanting to eat in front of Ino. "Oh, hey Ino," said Sakura.

"Hey, do you want to ditch today and come to my house for a while? My parents aren't home and won't be for about a month!" said Ino.

"Yeah, sure! Today is just doppelgangers anyways. And only Naruto is good at those."

The bell rung, and the two girls stayed around for attendance. After the teacher checked their names off, they snuck out the back door. Then, they held each other's hand and walked back to Ino's house.

Then when they got there, Ino told Sakura to put her Hitai-ate over her eyes and put her hands behind her back. Sakura didn't know what Ino was planning on doing, so she did it. Ino always had surprised her since they publicly announced that they loved each other. Then Sakura felt cold metal wrap around her hands. Then the same feeling around her ankles.

"Hey, Ino, what are you doing?" asked Sakura. She tried to struggle from the metal but they were attached together.

"Oh, these are just handcuffs. Wouldn't want you slipping away, now, would I? Follow me," instructed Ino, knowing that sakura would trip when she tried to walk. She did, and she fell onto cold, hard floor.

"Ahh! That hurt! Unbind me, Ino!"

Ino just ignored what Sakura said and scooped her up and took her upstairs. When they got there, Ino removed the headband from Sakura's eyes, and sakura saw a euphoria of bondage equipment. Hooks on walls, lots of rope and leather, rings from various places in the ceiling and walls, and more.

"Ino, what is this?"

"Oh, this is just my bondage dungeon. For the next 48 hours, you will be my slave, Sakura. My parents never found this place because they have never entered my room."

Sakura felt a feeling of fear, as well as excitement. She had seen some porn on the internet, but had never thought anything of it. Now she would get to try it.

"But Ino, what'll you do to me?"

"Oh Sakura. You scared little bitch. This, most likely, will not be a pleasurable experience. You'll just have to find out what will happen, won't you?"

Ino turned around and locked the door. She grabbed the chain between the cuffs around Sakura's hands and tied rope around it, and attached the other end to a ring of the ceiling, and unlocked the cuffs around Sakura's feet and attached them to 2 hooks on the wall, making Sakura do the splits in midair.

"Ahh Ino! This hurts!"

"What'd you say, slave?" asked Ino angrily, from behind Sakura.

"I said that this hur- MMMPH!!!" She was cut off when Ino put a ballgag into her her mouth.

"From now on that's MISTRESS Ino. But I guess you won't be talking too much, anyways. Now all you can do is moo," said Ino as she took a sharp knife from the wall. She walked over in front of Sakura, stepping on the rope.

"MMMMMPHHH!!!!!!" burst out sakura, as the rope pulled on her arms.

"See this knife, Sakura? Feel how sharp it is?" said Ino as she cut Sakura's cheek with the Kunai. She then used the knife to cut away Sakura's shirt and shorts, then her Bra, then her panties. Then Ino retrieved the banana that Sakura was going to eat before. "Hmmm. This will be interesting," she said, and she inserted the banana into Sakura's ass, pulling it in and out, in and out. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, starting to tear up.

"Oh, come on Sakura! It's a banana! You don't like this? Then you probably won't like what I'm going to do next."

She left the banana halfway inserted into Sakura's ass, and grabbed a Flogger. She started whipping sakura lightly in the pussy. With every hit, sakura let out a short cry, the pitch getting higher and higher every time. "Oh, does this hurt? Then what about THIS?" After Ino had been whipping sakura's pussy for a while, and it had gotten red and swollen, she let loose on it. She was hitting the sensitive piece of skin as hard as she could. Sakura started crying, but couldn't help but cum.

"See? You like it." As Ino said that, she took off her clothes, and put on a Latex catsuit. She walked in front of Sakura. Sakura couldn't help it. That suit was making her horny, but the circulation was cutting off in her hands, and they were turning purple. "Oh, don't worry about that. These cuffs have special chakra in them to make sure your hands continue to let blood flow. But they will hurt. A lot. But I've been beating on you for a while. I'm tired. I'll let the electricity do the work." She took out a large number of black pads, and put them on Sakura, on her feet, tits, stomach, ass, and she put a large stick shaped thing in her pussy. All of the pads had wires coming out of them, all leading to a large box that had lots of knobs and buttons. Ino hit a button on the side of the box, and electricity started pouring into the pads, and into Sakura.

Sakura felt excruciating pain all over her body. The cuffs hurt her hands and feet, and the electricity was just pure pain all over her body. And the Stick shaped thing in her pussy was sending electricity all around that area, making her muscles loosen and contract, crushing the banana, leaving half in her ass and half on the floor. But as much as it all hurt, she loved it. She was crying from the pain, but she knew she liked it.

Ino left the electricity flowing for 4 hours, Sakura just staying tied up, feeling the pain and hoping it never stopped. Then Ino turned up the electricity to the highest setting, which was 10 times the amount of electricity than what was already flowing through sakura's body. She had an explosive orgasm when this happened, cum flying out of her pussy, around the electrified dildo, and into a bowl that Ino had placed under sakura. The cum dripped from the dildo into the bowl. Ino stood up and came over to Sakura with some rope. The tied the rope extremely tight around Sakura's breasts, turning them purple near immediately after Ino finished the last knot. Then Ino took 2 Needles connected by rope and pierced Sakura's nipples clear through. "Man you have huge tits! This'll probably hurt quite a bit then," said Ino. She pulled the rope pretty hard, and Sakura jerked foreword.

"MMMMMMPHHHHHH!!!!" She shrieked. This was the most pain she had felt in her whole life. And the electricity pumping through her body made it worse.

"Yeah, I thought that would hurt. This'll be worse then. Much worse," said Ino. "Sorry!" she added, grinning and cocking her head to the side. She tied rope to the rope already attached to Sakura's tits, pulled the other end over a pulley on the ceiling, and tied a 10 pound weight to the other end, held onto it, and took out Sakura's gag, quickly replacing it with the weight.

"I don't recommend letting go of the weight in your mouth. See, if you do, the needles will jerk from your tits, giving you quite an unusual feeling. Unpleasant, but unusual."

Sakura didn't let go. She just stayed still, until what felt like a large pulse of electricity flowed through her body, and in response, she let out a scream, letting go of the weight, tearing the needles from her tits, which hurt so much her body practically numbed.

"FUCK!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" she cried out at the top of her lungs. "LET ME GO INO!!!!!"

Ino got up, slowly walked over to Sakura, and said "That's mistress Ino. Remember? You'll pay for that one." She walked over, turned off the electricity, and walked behind sakura. Then, after all this time, Ino used chloroform to put Sakura to sleep.

So that's the story. Really Hardcore. NEVER DO ANY OF THIS YOURSELF. IT IS VERY DANGEROUS.

Chapter 2 soon!

Dekoichi


End file.
